


Но это не страшно

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!Doctor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: АУ к первому сезону, Роза умерла, но успела сделать Джека бессмертным, Доктор не регенерировал и слегка поехал
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness





	Но это не страшно

Джек умирает с пальцами, судорожно сжатыми на шее, и думает, что так не должно быть.

Джек умирает со вскипающей в венах кровью и гадает, как так вообще вышло.

Джек умирает с лезвием в сонной артерии, с раздробленными костями, запертым в огромном холодильнике, печке и один раз - в стеклянном ящике, наполненном водой; он умирает по кусочкам, с осколками черепа, застрявшими в мозге, в облаке разъедающего сознание ядовитого газа - Джек умирает, умирает, умирает.

Каждый раз он задаётся одним и тем же вопросом - как так вышло?

Джек умирает с прикованным к нему ничего не выражающим взглядом Доктора.

Как так вышло?

Розы не стало: она сгорела, засыпав пол космической станции пеплом, и из этого пепла восстал Джек. Если бы только он знал, что не стоит ему этого делать.

Доктор не виноват - думает Джек, когда умирает. Если не позволить ему сорвать злость хоть на чём-то, он сойдёт с ума. Джеку не приходит в голову, что это уже могло случиться.

Джек умирает.

Джек возвращается.

Доктор придумывает новые и новые способы сделать так, чтобы Джек умирал, но тот продолжает возвращаться. Он думает, что так будет лучше. Ему-то самому уже ничего не будет, ни от лезвий, ни от раздробленных костей, ни от огромных холодильников. Но Доктор - Доктора надо привести в норму. Вернуть.

Глаза у Доктора становятся совсем холодными, но почему-то кажется, будто видит он ими ненасытное пламя, оставляющее за собой только пепел.

Джек умирает. Последнее, что он слышит - это бульканье собственной крови. Он привык закрывать глаза, но выражение лица Доктора отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век. Это не страшно. Просто ещё одна смерть.  
Джек умирает. Когда он возвращается, Доктора нет рядом, но на губах ощущается странный, солёно-медовый привкус. Дышать тяжело, но рёбра встают на место очень быстро. К этому несложно привыкнуть.

Он уже не помнит, сколько это длится.

Он всё ещё не уверен, почему Доктор это делает.

Бывают дни, когда Джек не умирает. Тогда в бесконечной отрешенности во взгляде Доктора появляется ещё и щемящая грусть, удушающая, непрекращающаяся тоска и чувство вины, которым можно захлебнуться. Джек садится рядом с ним на ступени Тардис, и они сидят так очень и очень долго, а потом Доктор спрашивает:

\- Почему ты не уходишь?

Он всегда спрашивает, будто ждёт, пока ответ поменяется, но раз за разом ответ остаётся тем же.  
Джек уже успел привыкнуть к тому, насколько у Доктора холодные руки.

Когда они целуются, на губах остаётся медовый привкус. Крови не будет - не на этот раз.

Сегодня все выживут.

Джеку кажется, что если он отпустит Доктора хоть на мгновение, всё, что не успело сломаться до этого момента, рухнет. Рассыплется пеплом. Доктор не слишком торопится его в этом разубеждать.

Джек ни в чём его не винит. Иногда, когда ночью становится особенно тихо, он слышит, как Доктор кричит во сне; иногда, в один из дней, когда Джек не умирает, они лежат вместе в кровати, и он слышит, как Доктор бормочет что-то сквозь сон. Джек не разбирает языка, только их с Розой имена, и точно знает, что наутро снова будет мёртв.

Но это не страшно.

Джек знает, что когда-нибудь Доктор успокоится. Джек думает - пускай лучше убивает меня, чем занимается саморазрушением. Ему уже даже почти не больно. Джек знает, что это закончится.

Джек умирает.


End file.
